


Worth it

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Dancer Racetrack Higgins, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Racetrack Higgins, Gay Spot Conlon, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, not really because Spot interrupts the bastard but i thought i better tag anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Race meets Spot at his place of work for lunch and they take down a homophobe.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Worth it

Race knocked on the door to the block of offices where Spot worked. He'd already made it through the front doors and reception, so this was the final hurdle. The whole building felt cold, and corporate, and Race hated it. The only comfort was that he knew Spot did too. He loved the work itself, knowing he was helping people, but he would have given anything for even a slightly less buttoned-up working environment. The door was opened by a woman in a severe skirt suit, who unsubtly raised her eyebrows disapprovingly as she took in Racetrack. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, suddenly feeling very out of place. He was wearing some casual dance gear because he was going to go straight back to the theatre for dance rehearsals after seeing Spot. He was in shorts, trainers, and a Stonewall 'Some people are gay. Get over it!' t-shirt, which he was beginning to feel may have been a mistake.

"Can I help?" the woman asked, in a voice that made it extremely clear that she just wanted Race to leave as soon as possible so she could get on with her actual job. Which was probably fair enough, Race thought, but it wouldn't have killed her to have been at least a little bit more welcoming. 

"I'm looking for Sp-, er, Sean. We're meeting for lunch".

"He's in a meeting. He'll be done soon", she said, leaving the door to close. Race awkwardly pushed it open again, before it shut on him completely, and just barely stepped into the office, as close to the now shut door as possible, uncertain about whether he was really meant to be there or not. But it was where Spot had said to meet, and he trusted him.

"You're not the first boyfriend to come and meet up with their partner in the office to go out for a quick lunch Racer", Spot had reassured him when they'd been planning this. "It's not that big a deal".

"Yeah, but it's a new job, and none of them actually know you're gay, right? They all sound so uptight and normal, what if they get their pitchforks and try and drive me out like the flaming homosexual I am?" Race had moaned.

"Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic there babe? Besides, that sort of thing is on application forms now, it'll be on file, so the company as a whole clearly doesn't have an issue, and if anyone in the office does, who cares? Besides, just because I don't go around telling everyone I'm gay, doesn't mean I try to hide it, or that I'd deny it if I was asked, you know that Racer".

"Still", Race had said quietly, "I don't wanna give you any trouble at work".

"Why not? You're worth any kind of trouble. And I'm not saying no to being able to piss off any homophobes on a daily basis through my mere presence".

Race grinned to himself as he remembered that part of the conversation. And then there was Spot, coming out of another room with a group of people and coming over to a desk not far from where Race was standing.

"Racer!" Spot called, putting some papers down on the desk. Damn, did he look hot in a suit, Race thought absentmindedly as Spot walked over to him. Race smiled, but only for a second before Spot put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. A proper kiss too, Race thought satisfactorily. Spot certainly wasn't doing this greeting by halves. 

"Sorry I'm a little late", Spot said, after he'd pulled away. "Meeting with a different department overran. You going straight into dance rehearsals after lunch?" he added, taking in Race's outfit.

"Yup".

"That was probably a smart move to change before we go then. I don't wanna make you late. Plus you look super cute in that outfit to boot. Give me two seconds to get my stuff and I'll be with you", Spot said, winking at Race before turning to grab his phone and his pass. Race sidled towards him to wait by his desk. 

"Alright", Spot said to himself, checking his pockets. "We're good to go. Thanks for having lunch with me", he said, turning to Race. "I've missed you since rehearsals started up, not being able to see you as much". He took Race's hand and instinctively Race moved to press a quick kiss to Spot's forehead before they moved off, but he was interrupted by a voice saying,

"God, give it a rest".

Race felt Spot tense before he turned to hear the voice had come from. The guy the words belonged to had raised his hands up defensively. 

"Look, you do what you wanna do, just not here where we've gotta see it, ok?" he was saying.

"Sean", he said suddenly in surprise, recognising Spot from their morning meeting as he turned around to face him. "Wow, didn't have you pegged for a f-"

"Don't", Spot interrupted sharply, "even think about finishing that sentence".

"Look, I didn't mean..."

"Sure you didn't", Spot said, sarcastically. "Guess I'll be filing an HR complaint when I get back", he continued, "but in the meantime, I'm gonna have lunch with my amazing, gorgeous boyfriend. Anyone got a problem with that?" he added loudly. The rest of the office seemed stunned into silence by the whole affair.

"Good, 'cause I don't have time for this bullshit. We'll be on our way". Spot shot the guy a fake smile before putting a protective arm around Race to steer him out of the office.

"Actually...", Race said, pausing Spot, "I never got to give you that kiss". He made a small gesture with his head towards the homophobe, who looked relieved that they were leaving, trying to convey his plan to Spot. "That is true", Spot replied, conspiratorially, realising exactly what Race was thinking. "Fuck it", he grinned, and Race knew that that was his queue. He kissed Spot deeply, tongues intertwining, his hands drifting towards Spots arse, whilst Spot had his hands tangled in Race's hair. They never normally kissed like this in public (not sober anyway), but desperate times. Race heard a movement and cracked one eye open just in time to see the guy from before leaving with a frankly murderous look on his face, all but slamming the door behind him. 

"Success!" Race cried, pulling away. Spot high-fived him.

"You're a genius babe". He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Fuck, now you really are gonna be late".

"Worth it!" Race declared, as he swung Spot's hand and finally dragged him out of the door to lunch.


End file.
